


Hibiscus

by orphan_account



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening
Genre: Beaches, Confessions, F/M, First Meetings, Flowers, Language of Flowers, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Marin entrusts her feelings to the flower language.
Relationships: Link/Marin (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 15





	Hibiscus

The waves, blue and icy, clash against the shore. Marin watches them flow, traveling to her own dimension that is her mind. Sighing, relaxing, the girl turns to leave before she is stopped by a familiar face. Link stands there, huffing, puffing, as if he had run from the other side of the island to see her. Dress swaying, hair flowing, Marin holds the flower tightly, chest squeezing at the sight of him.

“Glad you could make it.”

He simply nods.

Link regains his composure and stands tall before the girl. Tentatively, she hands the hibiscus out to him, refusing to meet eyes so long as they stand here. 

“Take it.”

It takes a moment for the command to take effect, and once it does, Marin keeps her head down and high-tails it out of there as briskly as she can. Behind her she can hear Link calling after her. She does not stop, runs off the beach and hides the giddy smile beneath her hands.

From the bottom of her heart, Marin wishes for the language of the flowers to tell him how she feels. To let him know that he is the prince of her dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
